Naruto: A Different Story
by shadyking
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't raised in the Leaf? How would he be different?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Minato was sitting in his office over looking the leaf village. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. "Come in"

The door opened and in walked a tall man with short blonde brown hair. "You wanted to see me sir?" he asked.

"Dark, you know you can drop all that sir stuff with me" Minato said "I've always seen you as an older brother."

"I know that but you being Hokage does entitle you some respect, even from an older brother." Dark said.

Minato just laughed. "Anyway the reason I asked you here is you know that Kushina and I are expecting a child any day now"

"I know that sir, and I know that I will be the medic on duty in the delivery room that day," Dark said

"That's good," Minato said. "Kushina and I talked it over and we would like you to be one of our child's godfather's."

Dark stood there shocked, but after awhile said "I accept, so who is the other one?"

"Our child's other godfather is Jiraiya" Minato said "but Dark, we ask one thing of you"

"What is that?" Dark asked

"If anything happens to me or Kushina, we want you to raise our child" Minato stated

"You two sure about this, I mean I'm honored but it won't be long after your child is born that I'll be leaving to go lead my own village." Dark stated

"Trust me Dark there is no one that me and my wife would trust our child's care with than you. You have been there since I was in the academy and I needed help with jutsus that I couldn't handle and you were there for Kushina every time she needed someone to talk to. You have been a big part in both our lives that is why we ask this of you" Minato responded.

"Well then I guess I have no choice but to accept that responsibility. I just hope that I can find someone to love and spend my days with like you have Kushina." Dark said

"Don't worry Dark I'm sure that there is a girl out there for you. You just need to be patient." Minato said.

"I know" Dark said

A couple days go bye and the village is busy as usual, ninjas going in and out on missions and their trusted Hokage watching over them.

Then early one morning at the Hokage mansion "Minato its time!" Kushina screamed.

Minato picked up his wife and ran her to the hospital where Dark and his team were preparing for their arrival. Kushina was put into a wheelchair and wheeled into the delivery room. Minato decided to wait in the waiting room until he could go inside and be with his wife and child.

After a couple hours Dark walked out of the delivery room and looked around for Minato.

Minato saw Dark and got up and ran over to him "Can I see my family now?" He asked

"We did every thing we could, your child is fine but we couldn't save Kushina," He said as he laid a comforting hand on Minato.

Minato started to cry "But you can bring her back right?"

"Listen Minato, we did everything medically possible to save her, but nothing worked." Dark stated.

"But you have the phoenix demon, you can bring her back" Minato said while raising his voice.

"Listen to me clearly Minato, I talked to Blaze and he said we couldn't do anything, it was her time and if I saved her the child's life would have been sacrificed. I know you wouldn't have wanted that." Dark said.

Minato knew Dark was telling the truth and he didn't want that. "Well can I at least see my son?"

"You can see him, he's in the nursery. Got a name for him?" Dark said

"Naruto" Minato said with a smile as he looked at his newborn son.

"Will he have you last name or" Dark started

"Let him have his mother's last name, that way she is still around." Minato said.

"Ok Naruto Uzumaki it will be," Dark said filling out the birth certificate and handing it over to Minato. "You can take him home tomorrow."

"Ok, can I at least hold him?" Minato asked

"Sure, I'm not going to deprive a father of holding his child," Dark said as he tapped on the glass and pointed to Naruto. A nurse then brought the child out and handed him to his father.

Minato stood there and looked down at his son, who just slept in his father's hands.

A week went by and Dark constantly checked in oh Minato and Naruto to see if they needed anything or just to take care of his nephew and godson so Minato could work. One day while watching Minato and he were watching over Naruto they heard a loud crash followed by a giant what they assumed was a roar. They ran outside to see the village being attacked by the Nine Tailed Fox. They saw ninja running everywhere to make sure the villagers got to safety.

"That monster can't be stopped, I know what I have to do" Minato said

"Minato, think about this, let me go talk him and try to work this out. You have a son to worry about." Dark said.

"Yes I know that, but I also have a village to protect as well. Please go set Naruto up for the sealing. Then after I'm done take him to your new village." Minato said with a tear in his eye as he bent down and gave his son one last hug.

"As you wish sir" Dark said as he took Naruto off to a cave outside the village and prepared him to be the vessel of the nine tails.

Minato walked out did the sealing jutsu and sent the nine tailed fox to Naruto's body where after it entered dark placed a 5 prong seal on his stomach and picked up the crying baby and ran off into the darkness toward his and Naruto's new home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thoughts, _**scene or time change**

Chapter 1: 10 years later

Naruto woke up to yet another beautiful day in the Phoenix village. See this was no ordinary day but Naruto's 10th birthday.

_Man today is gonna be a great day_, Naruto thought as he got up and got dressed. As he walked down the stairs he could smell someone cooking breakfast. He hoped it was his uncle's new girlfriend; she always made the bests meals.

"Good Morning Naruto" a woman with black hair said from the kitchen.

"Morning Shadoah," Naruto replied as he sat down at the table. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Well seeing as it's your birthday, I thought I would make pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs and toast." Shadoah said with a smile.

At that moment Dark walked up behind Shadoah and wrapped his arms around her waist and said "What smells so good?"

Shadoah jumped and Naruto about fell out of his chair laughing. "So Uncle Dark, do I have any missions today?" Naruto said after laughing.

"Nope, but after breakfast you and I will be heading over to the training grounds and I'm going to teach you a new jutsu." Dark said

"Really?" Naruto said as his face glowed with excitement.

"Yep, that's my gift to you," Dark said letting go of Shadoah and walking over to the table to eat breakfast. "But, we eat breakfast first"

Just then the other kids were getting up and running into the dinning room to eat breakfast, each one stopping wishing Naruto a happy birthday and giving him either a gift, a card they had made or for the infants a hug. The family then sat down and ate breakfast.

After breakfast the youngest ones went to the play room to play, the oldest three, minus Naruto, went off to do ninja things and Dark and Naruto went off to the training grounds while Shadoah cleaned up from breakfast.

**Training grounds**

"So, what jutsu are you going to teach me Uncle Dark?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to teach you one your dad invented" Dark said.

"Wow, my dad invented a jutsu?" Naruto asked

"Yes he did and he loved using it against me every time we trained together." Dark said

"So what is this jutsu called?" Naruto asked

"It's called Rasengan." Dark said. "This jutsu is very powerful but also very hard to master."

"Can you show me how it's done?" Naruto asked

"Calm down Naruto, I was getting there." Dark said.

After Naruto had calmed down Dark started to form a Rasengan in the palm of his hand. Naruto just stared in amazement as his uncle formed this amazing jutsu. After Dark had formed the Rasengan, he attacked a training dummy to show off its power. After the smoked cleared there was no dummy left.

"Wow" was all Naruto could say after seeing what he just saw.

"So, you ready to learn this jutsu?" Dark asked

"Hell yeah" Naruto said.

Dark laughed as he pulled out a basket full of balloons and placed them in front of Naruto.

"What are these for?" asked Naruto

"This is step one to learning the Rasengan. This step involves chakra control." Dark said "Once you figure out how to pop these we will move on to step two."

Naruto picked up a balloon and tried popping it, but had no luck. Naruto continued to try as Dark sat down and watched and thought back to when he watched Minato try to create the Rasengan.

After a couple hours, Naruto finally managed to pop several balloons in a row. Dark clapped as he watched Naruto successfully complete the first step.

"How about you two take a quick lunch break?" Shadoah said as she walked towards them.

"Sounds good to me, how about you Naruto?" Dark said.

"Yeah I could go for something to eat." Naruto said as he walked over to where Dark and Shadoah were.

After the three ate lunch Shadoah whispered something into Dark's ear and left.

"So, what did Shadoah say to you?" Naruto asked seeing the concerned look on his uncle's face.

"It's nothing don't worry about it. Now step 2," Dark said as he pulled out some more balloons. "Now try to pop these, and these are tougher to pop than the first ones."

Naruto did the same thing he did before but with no luck. Naruto kept trying over and over.

After an hour without success, Naruto turned to his uncle and said "What am I doing wrong?"

"Remember what I showed you and you will see the answer" Dark replied.

Naruto remembered what his uncle showed him earlier. He remembered that the chakra of the jutsu had a swirling pattern to it. So he picked up one of the balloons and tried to figure out how to make the chakra swirl and control it at the same time.

After about an hour Naruto figured it out and managed to pop the balloon. He jumped with excitement.

"Excellent job Naruto" Dark said "Now we can move on to the last step."

"And that is?" Naruto asked

"Putting steps 1 and 2 together" Dark said placing a basket of water balloons beside him "This time don't pop the balloon"

Naruto picked up one of the balloons and tried to combine the earlier, but the balloon popped. Naruto tried again and again, but every time the balloon kept popping. Naruto stopped to think how hard it was to control the flow and shape at the same time. That's when it hit him; he would use a clone to control the shape while he controlled the chakra flow. He summoned a clone and got to work. It took some time for him and his clone to make it work but they finally got it down.

Dark stood up clapping. "Congratulations Naruto, you managed to figure out how you can perform this jutsu."

"Thanks uncle Dark" Naruto said.

"Your welcome" Dark said and then realized that the sun was setting "How about we head home for dinner."

Naruto's stomach rumbled "I think that's a good idea"

Dark and Naruto walked back home and Naruto was asking questions about his parents and Dark would answer them, while keeping some information from him that he felt that he was not yet ready for. When they got back home, Naruto was surprised to see Dark's oldest son, Neo, there.

"There's the birthday boy" Neo said as he saw Dark and Naruto walk in

"Neo" Naruto said as he ran over and hugged him

Neo returned the hug, "What did you expect me to miss my lil cousins birthday and here I got you this" Neo said handing it a wrapped gift over to Naruto.

Naruto took the gift and opened it. "A new set of kunai knives and a set of throwing stars. Thanks Neo"

"Your welcome cousin, you're not a true ninja till you have a set of these" Neo said

Dark just laughed as he thought back to Neo's 10th birthday when he told him the exact same thing. After that though Dark managed to sneak away to his office to deal with what Shadoah told him earlier.

It was now dinner time and everyone, except Dark, was around the table eating.

"Where's Uncle Dark" Naruto asked

"He's dealing with business and said he would try to join us once he was done: Shadoah said.

Just then Dark walked into the dinning room and sat down at the table and grabbed himself some food and started eating.

"Is everything ok honey?" Shadoah asked while looking at Dark

"Yep everything is fine. I just had to make a quick phone call." Dark responded

"To who?" Naruto asked

"Well this seems like the right time to tell you. I have registered you, Hikari, and Daniel in the Chunin Exams in a couple months in the Leaf Village."

"But Dad, both me and Daniel are of Anbu rank, why did you enter us?" Hikari asked.

"The reason I entered you two in as well is because it is a team thing. And since this village doesn't really put teams together, I put you two there as his teammates. But don't worry after the second test you two can drop out without hurting the team." Dark explained.

"This sounds like its going to be tough" Naruto said

"Naruto, do not remember taking down a giant snake in the woods around this village when you were six, compared to that this might be easy for you. But I will say there will be ninjas from other villages and because of that I will be attending this as well." Dark responded.

"Can I go with you?" Shadoah asked

"If Naruto says it's ok then you can" Dark responded

"Sure it's fine with me" Naruto said

"Thank you Naruto" Shadoah said

"Your welcome, I don't think my uncle would enjoy the trip without you" Naruto said

Dark knew Naruto was right, plus dark had plans to ask Shadoah to marry him, but he would wait till after the Chunin exams were over.

After dinner, everyone settled in and watched a movie. After the movie everyone went to bed and settled in for a good night's rest. Naruto of course thought about the next couple months of hard training he would have to do to prepare for those exams.

While everyone was sleeping Dark grabbed his darkest cloak and put it on and left he house. _Just because everyone is asleep doesn't mean my work is done _Dark thought as he left is house and went into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Naruto helps the Squad 7

Naruto was walking towards to the Phoenixkage tower to receive his mission for the next week or so. Naruto loved it when he got a chance to leave the village and see the rest of the world but at the same time he missed home and missed his family. Naruto walked up to the office door and knocked on it.

"Come in" Phantom said from behind his desk filled with never ending paperwork.

Naruto walked in and said "so you needed to see me Uncle Dark?'

"Yes Naruto I did. I have a mission for you, but for this mission you will be working with a team from the Leaf village." Dark explained.

"Why can't they do it themselves?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I understand your used to working alone or with other ninjas from this village, but one of the teams from the leaf is a man short for their mission. The Hokage has asked me to send one of my ninjas to help. So please it may be a D ranked mission but I have a feeling its going to be worse than that." Dark explained.

"OK fine I'll do it, but can I have a more dangerous one after this one?" Naruto said

"We will see how this one goes first, then we will talk" Phantom said.

Naruto nodded and went back to the house to pack and leave. As Naruto was packing he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" Naruto said while still packing his weapons pouch.

Shadoah opened the door and walked into the room. "Got a mission?"

"Yeah, but I have to help some other village," Naruto said.

"What's the problem with that?" Shadoah asked as she sat on the edge of his bed.

Naruto sighed. "There's nothing wrong with it, but," Naruto started.

Shadoah cut him, "Naruto there's no buts, this village is here to help other villages. That is the purpose of this village."

"I know that, but maybe it's just like Uncle Dark said. I'm just too used to working alone or with others from the village." Naruto said.

"Well maybe after this mission you'll see the true meaning to this village." Shadoah said.

"Maybe you're right. I can't call myself a ninja if I don't help people when they ask." Naruto said.

Shadoah smiled and kissed Naruto on the forehead. "You're growing up already," she said as she left the room to let him finish packing.

Naruto finished packing, put on his headband and headed on his way to the Leaf village.

Meanwhile in the Leaf village, the Third Hokage was talking to Squad 7.

"Since you're the only team with 3 members I've called a village to send a ninja to help you on this mission" the Third Hokage said.

"We don't need any help, we can take care of this mission ourselves," a black haired boy said.

"Sasuke, a typical squad consists of 4 people, 3 Genins and 1 Junín. Since your class was 1 Genin short this year, we will have to do with either not going on missions or accept help from other villages when it comes" Kakashi said.

"He's right Sasuke" a pink haired girl said.

"Sakura, quit being an annoying suck up'" Sasuke said.

"I will when you being an insensitive jerk'" Sakura replied.

"See what I have to deal with," Kakashi said looking at the Third.

Just then there was a knock on the Third's door. Everyone was silent and stared at the door.

"Come in," the Third said.

Naruto walked through the door, "I'm here to provide the back up you called for."

"Great another los…" Sasuke started.

Naruto suddenly appeared behind Sasuke and held a kunai to his neck, "I would think before you judge someone on there appearance. Just to let you know I have the strength to break you in half Uchiha."

"How do you know who I am?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto lowered his weapon and put it away. "I know more than you think. The village I come from is known for two things, one being able to get any information we need and two our medical knowledge."

"So you must be from the Phoenix Village," Kakashi stated.

"Your right Kakashi, I'm friends with the Phoenixkage, so he has lent us, what is your name young ninja?" the Third asked.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said.

Kakashi looked Naruto up and down and thought there was something familiar about the way he looked but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"So Hokage, what is the mission that I've been called here for," Naruto asked.

"You have to escort a bridge builder back to his home so he can finish a bridge," the Third said.

"Seems good enough, bridge builders are important people," Naruto stated

Just then Tazuna walked into the office. "So is this the squad that's gonna escort me back home?"

"Yes they are," the Third said.

"Well let's gets going'" Tazuna said as he walked out of the office.

As Squad 7 and Naruto were walking Naruto suddenly stopped.

"What's your name sir?" Naruto asked looking at Tazuna.

"I'm Tazuna, bridge builder in the Land of Waves," Tazuna said.

Naruto pulled out a small book and flipped through it. After he was done and closed the book and put it away then made sure he brought the right weapons. "Good, I was prepared for this mission before I left home.

"What was that book you just looked through?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry but that's classified. It's meant for my eyes only," Naruto stated, "Lets get moving." Naruto started walking again but this time he was in front of everyone else.

'Hmm, this kid is hard to understand, but then again I don't know how the Phoenix Village trains there ninja," Kakashi thought as he walked.

Sakura ran ahead to walk next to Naruto. "So if we are gonna be working together for awhile, I feel I should know something about you."

"What do want know?" Naruto asked but kept looking forward.

"What are your parents like?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know, my parents are dead and I'm being raised by my uncle," Naruto stated.

"What does he do?" Sakura asked.

"He's the leader of Phoenix Village and the closest thing I'll ever have to a dad," Naruto said.

"Wow, must be tough having an uncle that leads a village," Sakura said.

"Not really, yes there are times he comes home late or really early in the morning, but overall it's not bad all." Naruto said as a smile appeared on his face.

"Wow, so you can smile," Sakura said as she started to laugh.

Naruto started laughing, "Yes I can, I just don't do it a lot, so I can concentrate on my mission."

Sakura continued walking forward till Naruto grabbed her forcing her to stop.

"Hey, what was that for?" Sakura asked.

Naruto said nothing he just looked around and headed for one of his kunais, preparing for battle.

Kakashi noticed this, 'This kid either knows what's going to happen or he is extremely stupid. But, maybe he's right, the situation does seem off,' he thought.

Just then two ninjas appeared and tried to attack Tazuna. Naruto managed to block one of the attacks with his hand. Sasuke thinking quickly threw a kunai managed to pin the chain that connected the two ninjas to a tree.

"You'll regret interfering with our job," one of the ninjas responded.

"Shut the hell up," Naruto said as he punched both ninjas in the head knocking them out. Still holding the kunai, he drove it into the wound then quickly dressed it with a bandage. Naruto felt a little uneasy as he could feel his anger rising.

"You ok Naruto?" Sakura asked feeling worried for him.

"Kakashi, please ask Tazuna why he would lie about the ninjas that are after him while I go for a quick walk to calm myself down," Naruto said as he walked off into the woods.

While Kakashi talked to Tazuna, Sakura followed Naruto to see if he really was ok. Sakura walked further into the woods till she saw Naruto talking to someone on his phone.

*phone conversation*

"Uncle I'm losing it, what am I going to do?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, take a few breathes and try to balance yourself," Phantom said.

"I'll try, so who is after him? By that I mean what bounty hunter?" Naruto asked.

"Sources tell me that it's Zabuza aka 'the Demon of the Mist'," Phantom said.

"Ok I have info on him, I'll study up and see what I can do, but if I can't?" Naruto stated.

"Summon 'him'," Phantom said.

"He hates me, he doesn't even listen to me, and you want me to," Naruto stated.

"Yes, he will help," Phantom said

"Ok, I'm feeling better, tell Shadoah and my cousins I said hi" Naruto said.

"Ok will do, bye," Phantom said hanging up.

*end phone conversation*

Naruto hung up his phone and turned around to come face to face with Sakura. "Sakura what are u doing here, you should be back with your squad."

"Naruto, right now you're a member of this squad and since you ran off, someone needed to check up on you," Sakura said as a light blush covered her face.

"I'm fine, I just need to be alone for a bit so I can calm down before I kill someone," Naruto said as he looked away from Sakura.

Sakura looked at Naruto and took his hand in hers. "Why don't we talk about it?"

Naruto looked at Sakura, "Trust me, its better I'm left alone."

Sakura nodded and then kissed his cheek and left him alone in the woods.

Naruto waited for her to leave before his eyes changed a bit and his nails turned almost claw like. He then began slashing trees to reduce his anger. After he was done he walked back to the group to get the answer he was seeking.

Kakashi was standing by Tazuna when Naruto finally returned to the group.

"Are we feeling better?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, so what reason did he give for lying to you guys?" Naruto responded.

"He couldn't afford the B rank mission," Kakashi responded.

"OK, well let's get him home. No reason to turn around when we're already on our way," Naruto responded.

"Why should we help him? He lied to us," Sasuke said.

"We will help, because we are ninjas and that is what we do," Naruto said looking Sasuke in the eye.

"Fine," Sasuke said.

'The knowledge this kid has, he should be a Chunin but he's only of the Genin rank,' Kakashi thought.

The group continued on there way towards the Land of Waves.

To be continued….


End file.
